In many battery powered applications such as, for example, electric vehicles employing power systems comprising multiple battery cells, circuits are employed to monitor the battery cells, and to read the voltages of the battery cells. The voltages of the battery cells are digitized to provide digital data indicative of the voltages of the battery cells.